bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
Betty Boop Parodies
---- Films ''The Hole in the Ground'' In the 2019 film The Hole in the Ground, in one sequence Betty Boop's animated cartoon No! No! A Thousand Times No!! can be seen on the TV. ''Asleep in the Feet'' In the 1933 short Asleep in the Feet Thelma Todd and ZaSu Pitts play a poor pair of working girls who decide to help out a friend by making $20 of back rent she owes down at the local dance hall. In one scene before the big dance Zasu Pitts is given a make-over and is asked to grab herself a number, Zasu responds with a sly "Boop-Boop-a-Doo" while pouting and swishing back and forth. When asked to dance she then says "Hot-Cha! Poop-Poop-a-Doo!", in excitement. ''Damn Yankees! In the 1958 film ''Damn Yankees!, in the song "Whatever Lola Wants" which is sung by the Devil's seductress assistant Lola, (Gwen Verdon), there's a quick "Boop-Oopy-Doo". ''The Gay Desperado'' There are a trio of Mexican Boop-Boop-a-Doop singers make a small appearance in Rouben Mamoulian's 1936 film The Gay Desperado. The singers are recording "Lookie Lookie Lookie" at a radio station until the they are held up by gunpoint. Braganza (Leo Carillo) hijacks the Mexican radio station as a platform for his kidnapped adviser Chivo (Opera star Nino Martini) the trio of singers are forced to finish singing their song. Lyrics: Lookie lookie lookie, Here comes cookie, Walking down the street. Lookie lookie lookie, I want her cookie, Cause she's sweet! Lookie lookie lookie, Here comes cookie, What a lucky break. Lookie lookie lookie, I want her cookie, Cause she takes the cake. When she's near, My lips say, oh! My heart says, ah! When she kisses, oh! Boop Boop a Doop! When she kisses it's TNT for two! ''Johnny Dangerously'' In the 1984 film Johnny Dangerously a Betty Boopish prostitute appears in an animated sequence meeting an anthropomorphic penis. The scene was removed from the TV release. ''Gentlemen Marry Brunettes'' In the 1955 film Gentlemen Marry Brunettes (a follow up to the 1953 film entitled Gentlemen Prefer Blondes featuring Marilyn Monroe and Jane Russell), Jane Russell and Jeanne Crain play the Jones Sisters, Bonnie and Connie Jones, and Mimi and Mitzi Jones. In one scene as Bonnie and Connie Jones, they perform "I Wanna Be Loved By You" with the scat lyrics Boop-Boop-a-Doop with Rudy Vallée, who used to sing songs in the original Betty Boop cartoon series. Rudy also used to sing with Boop-a-Doop singers in the 20s and 30s, most notable being Helen Kane and Mae Questel. Lyrics: Jones Sisters: I wanna be loved by you, Just you and nobody else but you. I wanna be loved by you alone, Boop-Boopy-Doop! I wanna be kissed by you just you and nobody else but you, I wanna be kissed by you alone, Boop-Boopy-Doop! I couldn't aspire to anything higher, Then fill a desire to make you my own, Boop-Boopy-Doop-Vo-Vo-De-O-Vo! I wanna be loved by you, Just you and nobody else but you. I wanna be loved by you alone, Boop-Boopy-Doop! Background Singers: Don't, Don't, Don't you wanna be, Don't, Don't ya gotta be loved. Jones Sisters: I'm not wanna the greedy kind, All of my wants are simple... I know what's on my mind! I'm not resting until I find what would make your eyes, Glisten like mine, With loves divine. Rudy Vallée: I wanna be loved by you, Just you and nobody else but you. Jones Sisters: I wanna be loved by you alone, Boop-Boopy-Doop! Rudy Vallée: I wanna be kissed by you, Just you and nobody else but you. Jones Sisters: I wanna be kissed by you alone, Boop-Boopy-Doop! Jones Sisters: I... Rudy Vallée: I couldn't aspire to anything higher... Jones Sisters: I wanna be loved by you... Rudy Vallée: LATER!!! Rudy Vallée: Then fill a desire to make you my own. Jones Sisters: Boop-Boopy-Doop! Rudy Vallée: RIGHT!!! Jones Sisters & Rudy Vallée: I wanna be loved by you, Just you and nobody else but you. I wanna be loved, I gotta be loved, By you, By you, Alone! ''Some Like It Hot'' "I Wanna Be Loved By You" a song known as Betty Boop's signature song was also featured in Some Like It Hot, where it was performed by Marilyn Monroe as Sugar Kane. ''Our Neighbor Miss Yae'' In the 1934 Japanese film Our Neighbor Miss Yae (隣の八重ちゃん) there is a scene at the cinema which features the Betty Boop cartoon Ha! Ha! Ha!. A Japanese audience can be seen watching the animation in laughter. ''The Princess and the Frog'' (2009) In The Princess and the Frog, a character known as Charlotte "Lottie" La Bouff, a flamboyant southern belle, was inspired by Marilyn Monroe and Betty Boop. Her figure is based on Marilyn Monroe and the character's casual appearance resembles a flapper. ''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (1993) The Betty Boop short The Old Man of the Mountain, which featured Cab Calloway, is referenced in Oogie Boogie's song, "What'chu gonna do now?", "I'm gonna do the best I can!" are repeated by Santa and Oogie Boogie. ''Radioland Murders'' In the 1994 film Radioland Murders, a Betty Boopish character played by Tina Corsini sings in Betty's style. After being forced to sing the same song for over five minutes, she faints. ''American Mary'' Beatress Johnson has had herself surgically altered to resemble Betty Boop. Beatress offers Mary a large sum of money to perform surgery on a friend of hers, Ruby Realgirl, who wishes to be transformed into a human doll by having her nipples and labia removed. Although the ethics of the request trouble her, Mary is still desperate for money and performs the surgery. ''Madonna'' In the 1987 film Who's That Girl, Madonna plays a character (Nikki Finn) who speaks like Betty Boop. In the cartoon sequence she resembles Betty. Madonna is a fan of the character and has been seen throughout the years wearing Betty Boop apparel. Madonna later released the song "Santa Baby" in 1988 for the charity album "A Very Special Christmas", where she sings in the baby style, also ad-libbing "Boop-Boop-a-Doop". Madonna commented: "The picture inside the dust of sleeve of my first album has me, like, in this Betty Boop pose with my belly button showing. ''Saving Private Ryan'' Betty Boop is referenced in the movie Saving Private Ryan: "Steamboat Willie", the German solider captured by Captain Miller's Ranger squad, makes reference to Betty Boop while trying to show that he has an appreciation of American culture. ''Look Who's Talking Too'' Betty Boop is referenced in the 1990 film Look Who's Talking Too. James Ubriacco: "Let's see, we've got Schwarzenegger and Betty Boop." "Hmm, tough call! They're both really built and they both talk funny." ''In Love with Life'' In the film In Love with Life, a little girl impersonates Betty Boop on stage in the Kiddie Kabaret as a part of The Meglin Kiddies. The film was released in 1934, when Betty Boop was very popular, and the girl's outfit is patterned on the Betty Boop Dolls of the 1930s with the signature heart icon. She sings an unknown "Boop-Oop-a-Doop" song. ---- Category:Parody Category:Betty Boop Parodies & References